


He can only hear phil

by kystyler



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kystyler/pseuds/kystyler
Summary: Dan can only hear Phil. Short writing. This is merely just a vent.





	He can only hear phil

He can only hear Phil. He sat in silence every day at the end of his bed, looking outside of his window which was the only source of light that came into his room. The glass was pushed to the top so the cold air came through the window and burned Dan’s sinuses. He wanted to feel something, something that wasn’t Phil, because that’s what Phil was. 

A feeling.

Not just a person, a feeling of heart fluttering and stomach turning goodness. 

“I wanna feel like I deserve to live.”

Phil sat at the headboard of Dan’s bed and picked the dirt out of this finger nails before sitting up more straight.

“Look at me.”

Dan turned around and made eye contact with the piercing blue eyes he knew all too well. 

“I’m sorry,” Dan said. “I can’t take this anymore.” 

Phil chuckled and went back to his fingers. “Go ahead, jump. You can break a 13 foot drop right?” And that’s when Dan lost it. “And I would climb back up with broken wrists if it meant that you’d still be here.”

And that’s when Phil left. Phil left Dan’s eyes, ears. Everything was silent again and there was no sound. 

It became dinner and as Dan went to pick up his fork the man in his stomach pulled the string that tightened up his throat. He sat there and looked at his plate. It disgusted him now. Mouths were moving, but he couldn’t hear anything. 

His gravestone was littered in flowers and Dan’s coconut kisses that he left before they lowered him into the ground to say goodbye forever so he could be eaten up by the maggots that infested dans brain, slowly eating him away as well. 

He thought maybe that’s why he couldn’t think anymore. Because his brain was dissolving as the memories of his best friend decapitated him and pulled each and every join out of its socket. 

“If I stare at the clock long enough do you think I’ll find the time to say I love you one more time”

“Stop being so selfish, Dan”

He choked out a sob and turned around to find Phil again. 

“I am free now, but you’re sitting here sulking over such a good thing. I’m not suffering anymore.”

“I can’t do this without you.”

Thunder clapped and it started pouring. Dan’s fringe fell in front of his face, but Phil remained perfect. 

“Then come be with me.”

“No” his tears mixed with the rain.

“No. No. No! No! NO!” He collapsed, “Fuck..”

“If you want me that bad come be with me.”

Dan didn’t want to listen to it anymore. He went home. 

He could only hear Phil. He shoved nails into his ears until they bled and laid there. He could still hear Phil. 

“Come be with me.” 

Dan laughed and cried. Laughed and cried, laughed and cried, laughed and cried, laughed and cried. 

He wouldn’t eat for the next couple of days. He wouldn’t sleep. He wouldn’t breathe until until he took his breath away.

“Come with me.”

And then he fell backwards off of the car lot at the hospital. He fell with broken wrists. 

Sirens and cries, but Dan couldn’t hear them. 

“Phil?” He yelled out. 

“You came.” 

“Phil!” 

And he never let go.


End file.
